Winter Lightning
by kkrraakk
Summary: Sometimes, in modern times, we make pleas of insanity; that we were not responsible for our actions at such moment. What if that were true, but from a darker sort of malady? A tale of nearly broken minds and recovery set after Frozen. Eventual OC/Elsa, and of course Kristoff/Anna. Canceled, up for Adoption. See last chapter for reboot!
1. Chapter 1: Winter Lightning

Winter Lightning Chapter One:

_**Origins**_

I always was a sickly child.

For years, I never was able to go outside my room without suffering from some new ailment or issue. The owners of the orphanage I stayed at pitied me, and were the kindest people I have yet to know in the world. Any other child would have likely been abandoned or kicked out; they accepted me, helped me through my fevers and coughs, until I came to the age of ten. When I turned ten, my body became healthier, and I finally went out into the world and learned.

But the biggest happening in my life came three years later.

When I turned thirteen, I came into my heritage.

When I turned thirteen, the King and Queen died at sea.

When I turned thirteen, I fell into a destiny wilder than I could ever imagine.

-Winter Lightning-

I should probably introduce myself. My name is not something I have ever known; the other children at the orphanage had theirs, but to the couple that essentially raised me, I was always 'Child' or 'Son'. Because of this, I chose my own name.

I've never looked back.

I call myself Raiken. I heard this word from a visiting merchant on the docks, and a feeling fell over me. This was my name, my true calling. I asked him what it meant, and he explained that it was the name of his sect's fighting style, the Lightning Fist. I told him about my feeling, and he took an interest in me, and taught me. He was always Sensei. I never learned his name.

He was a Grandmaster in the style, only one step short of the skill of the founder; within two months, I was consistently beating him in spars. Me, a twelve year old child, beating a forty year old martial artist. Pretty comical, huh?

The others in the Dojo thought he was being easy on me, and teased him mercilessly about it. When they would start the taunting, we would share glances and grin throughout it all. After I was taught for nine months, he had nothing left to teach me; he took me to the creator of the style. The journey lasted almost a month. We arrived, and went straight to the temple the Master resided in. He immediately began introducing me and telling the man about me. He said that my body and mind were honed to an edge, but my soul was peaceful, and that he believed that I was worthy to be taught by the master.

The Master's name was not known to anyone. When asked, he told me to call him Kai.

Then came the spar.

He, of course, needed to test my skills to make sure I was indeed worth his time. We walked to the sparring mats, and took our positions, my original teacher standing by to start the match. As his arm dropped, we stood still, neither looking away. As we waited and watched the other, I felt myself slipping into the battle calm. We stood there for five minutes, neither of us moving. Then, as though at an unseen signal, we charged each other.

I don't remember much from that spar; I was so far into the battle mind that I was reacting via muscle memory and instinct only.

What I do remember is coming out of the Zen state with one hand positioned above the man's throat, his hand on my neck, ready to snap it.

Normally, this would mean he had won, but unknown to me, or him, it was the day of my birth, and my gift came to the fore.

During the spar, I had felt- even though the haze of fighting- a charge come over me. It flowed through my veins, sharp and clear.

On my last strike, it manifested as a crackling nimbus around my hand.

On that day, I left the normal world, never to look back.

-Winter Lightning-

-Five years later—

I was at the Dojo, stretching in anticipation of my regimen for the day. I had been training and developing my own style these last few years, incorporating my powers into my fighting and my life. Nobody knew of them, except Kai and my Sensei, although I hadn't seen Sensei in years. I was in my own wing that I had built, decorated sparsely and spartanly- I had never seen the need to show off money or power, although my part time job as a bodyguard paid extremely well for someone of my talents. It was early morning, and I was expecting a day of only practice and meditation.

Imagine my surprise when someone knocks on the doorframe.

In the Dojo, the occupants announce themselves by name when they wish entry. This must be a visitor, they always knock. Curious, I open the door.

A sword arcs through the air towards my throat without warning.

On pure instinct, I throw myself backwards, not quite fast enough to avoid the slash to the throat, but fast enough that it wasn't fatal. As soon as I regained my feet, I settled into my stance and began my flow.

In my style of fighting, there are no blocks, except when you need leverage over the enemy- there is only constant, sharp movements and strikes aimed to kill, no two ways about it.

The attackers were lightly armored, hard leather vests and some chainmail. For them to have come this far, they would have had to come through the others, and as they had tried to kill me without hesitation, they came here to kill us all.

I was going to return the favor.

Shooting forwards, I strike the leader in the throat as he recovers from his swing, crushing his windpipe. Leaving the man to choke to death, I dash into the hall, ignoring my seeping wound. There are two more men there, both standing over the bodies of my fellows. I see this, and my battle calm becomes a battle **rage**. I sprint over, grabbing one man by the neck, twisting his head so sharply that I turn his head all the way around. The other man hears this, and turns. I throw the other man's body at him, knocking him down and pinning him. I look into his eyes, and for the first time, I let my power out with intent to kill.

The sharp smell of ozone creases the air as **red** lightning arcs around my fingertips. The man's eyes go wide in terror, and I bring my hand down. A deafening thunderclap splits the air as his head ceases to exist, becoming little more than red mist and a stain on the floor.

I hear men running to investigate, and let the rage consume me. I fight for hours, using sneak attacks to decimate the men. Finally, as I reach the edge of the compound, my blood loss takes my consciousness. The last things I see are men on horseback, dressed in the uniforms of those who attacked us. As my vision fades, I see the leader; a bear of a man with a scar across his face, and an intricate red tattoo covering his hand, making it look soaked in blood.

-Winter Lightning-

When I awoke, I found myself in chains. Thick, iron chains meant to contain someone twice my size with ease.

There was no way I could break free, so I didn't struggle. A guard noticed my wakefulness after a moment, and left the basement I was chained in, probably to report to his superiors. As I awaited my fate, I inspected my surroundings. I was in a mildewed basement, made of solid stone blocks with a packed dirt floor. I guessed that I was probably in an outpost or similar structure, and that disheartened me; our small Dojo was days away from the nearest settlement, let alone a military outpost. I let out a sigh and grumbled. Or, I tried to grumble. All I got were gasping noises and the sound of wind through a pipe; in horror, I realized one thing.

I was mute. That sword strike must have hit the right angle to damage my voice, and nothing else. A dark smirk comes over my face. At least I won't be able to scream for these bastards.

The guard returns, bringing the man with the tattoo back with him. The tattooed man looks me over appraisingly, and speaks.

"Well, well, it looks like the 'Demon of the Fist' has finally returned to the land of the living! My men had quite the time with you, sir. You killed over a hundred men before collapsing, you know that?" as he speaks, he circles me, inspecting me like I'm a particularly interesting bug. "After killing so many, you have left me in quite the predicament. I was going to use the force you destroyed to attack Arendelle, as the Duke had requested, but after that slaughter I don't have near enough men to succeed. So instead, I'm going to turn you into an assassin, my young warrior."

At this declaration, I throw back my head and let out silent laughter.

The man gives me a dark smile that shuts me up immediately.

"You think I jest? Or is it that you believe that you could resist? Either way, it doesn't matter. You see this tattoo?"

Confused by the apparent non-sequitor, I nod.

His grin darkens further, causing a shiver to go up my spine. "It is an old form of magic; it imprisons the will of the one it is used on, making the man into little more than a puppet, unable to disobey or refuse orders. So you see, now, you WILL be doing what I want. The only flaw, regrettably, is the time limit. Nine years is distant, yes, but you could be useful far beyond that."

He shrugs and rolls up his sleeve, approaching me. I start thrashing, trying something, _anything_ to escape. It's in vain; the chains ground out my power, and there is no way I can break free.

"I guess we all work with what we get, yes?"

He grabs my head with his cursed hand, and my vision starts to grey out.

The last words I hear with a free mind, at least for a long time, echo through my head.

"My name is Czin, Assassin. Remember it."

I black out, and know no more for an eternity.

-Winter Lightning-

As the years wore on, the legend of the Silent Assassin spread. Rulers feared him, and the guards of many a town and kingdom hated him, as he left a large body count wherever he went. Over the years, he had killed many; from kings, queens, and other rulers, all the way down to mean beggars on the street. The only connection that could be made to him, in any way, was that if you wanted to hire him, you told the General of Weseltown. He was the only one who could make contact without turning up as a corpse, and so was suspected to be the master of the man. Nobody could prove anything, though, so he kept his position and power, accumulating wealth and prestige at an alarming rate.

Soon, the man was called to his court on the eighth year of my slavery. The Duke had gotten the trade with Arendelle terminated, and the General was needed to soothe the council. Soon, the man was back in the dungeon, pacing back and forth, sputtering in an incoherent rage.

"That thrice damned _idiot!_ I told him to be careful how he spoke and reacted, but does he listen? NO!"

As his tirade wore on, I sat there unable to ignore or truly comprehend what was happening. Finally, his rage ran its course, and he turned to me.

"Assassin, I have one last task for you. You are to prepare for a long voyage, and a high profile assassination. You are to kill the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, and then you are to end your own life. You are to leave in two months, with a cadre of assistants. The voyage shall take you through Corona so as to take suspicion off of Weseltown. The sea journey from there will take three months, so you will have seven months to scout and kill the Queen and Princess. That is all, Assassin." He smiles a greedy and malicious smile. "I believe that this will be your best presentation ever; the Queen has power over ice and snow, so be careful. Don't disappoint me."

Unable to even think of refusing, I nod and walk off to begin preparations. As I mechanically go about my task, a corner of my mind that is still my own starts slamming against the mental chains even harder. Czin's orders to kill myself give me more room to work, as it is a clear dismissal of service. Slowly, I erode the control spell as my body rolls on, preparing, travelling and planning with the other cutthroats.

Even as I struggle in my own mind, my body goes on. The months pass, and the day of the attempt is upon me. My role is to punch through the castle guard, and the 'assistants' are to position themselves in the throne room, so even if I fail, they can fill the Queen with bolts. As I breach the castle, all is quiet and I don't run into a guard for a long time, just as planned. My mind, screaming and nearly ripping itself to shreds, strains against my mental prison. The bars crack, and I manage to only knock the guard out rather than kill him outright. I maintain my pressure, managing to spare the men in my path as I widen the breech in my mental prison. All too soon, I arrive in the throne room just as court begins. And as I arrive, the sight of the Queen and Princess steals my breath, even though the cracked bars of my mind's cage. As the court bows and business begins, I take idle note of everything said. Her people love her very much; it is only the Duke and General that have any problem with this country and its royals; all that means to me is that I like them even more. Determined to break free of my control, I do something I had only tried once since my slavery; I slip into my flow, and channel my power through my body. When I was bond, it would never work, only causing an uncomfortable prickle in my mind. My new but limited freedom allows me to do this, and as my mind goes into the serene state of moving meditation, the spell in my mind loses its weakened grip, shattering like glass struck by cannon fire, and disappearing like it never existed. Stumbling, and now free of the control for the first time in forever, I take a deep breath, and submerse myself into my power and my meditation.

The other assassins, seeing my stumble and subsequent halt, take that as a sign that I've been compromised, and rise from the crowd and fire.

The Queen's eyes go wide at this, and I know that she can't stop the bolts in time. So I drop my cloak, showing myself in the outfit I had come to be known in.

I was dressed in bleached white leather armor, with a facemask covering my mouth, nose and throat. On my feet were painted white greaves with steel plates attached to cover the tops of my feet. Otherwise, they were bare.

Only my eyes and hair were showing, my hair sticking straight up with my power being channeled, the white strands standing on end, as stiff as steel.

My eyes were wide, the violet pupils blown as my power circulates.

With a snap of discharging electricity, I appear in front of the stunned Ice Queen, and I raise my hands into my first form, named Imp, after the myth that ball lightning was created by imps playing in the clouds. I reach out and catch the crossbow quarrels as they come, my power boosting my reactions and speed well beyond anything seen before. After a couple of seconds, the incoming fire stopped as the men ran out of bolts. When they lowered their weapons to inspect the carnage, they were surprised to see the Queen, unharmed, standing behind me.

And the sight of me, holding their bolts in either hand, scares them shitless. Without another option, they all charge, hoping to get me and the Queen with numbers and surprise.

Numbers they may have, but I have _lightning_. Angry beyond words, not that I could speak anyway, I unleash a single bolt into the air, balling it up and holding it like one would a poisonous snake; cautiously, and aimed away from your body. I let out a silent chuckle- these bastards were part of the attackers that destroyed my Dojo. I would enjoy this.

Looking back at the Queen, I mime closing my eyes tight. She was still in shock, but does so. Now assured that the flash wouldn't blind her, I reach out and crush the balled power. With an enormous boom of thunder that cracks every window in the room, a chain of lightning arcs out and spreads through the attackers, leaving most of them as smoking, twitching corpses. The remaining ten arrive on the dais, and I flow into my second form, the Arc. This form was centered on defending another, and emphasizes mobility around a fixed point, and is perfect to guard an entryway- or person- from multiple attackers. As the men sweep in, holding swords or daggers, I move.

Sweeping aside their attacks by slapping the broad sides of their swords or tapping their wrists, I whirl into a bone-snapping typhoon, always keeping the 'center' in sight. In under a second, two attackers are down, clutching broken chests and crushed throats, all fatal wounds the way I dealt them. In the next three seconds, four more attackers lose their lives, two from me manipulating their swings into their comrade's, and the other two from a variation of the Raiken's signature move, 'Shattered Water'. In shattered water, I have two attackers, both rushing in with a weapon from opposite sides. I disarm both, breaking the wrists, and grapple one around so he slams into the other, back to back. Then, I leg sweep both, placing my knee under the bottom man's throat, and use an open knife-hand strike with my body weight to hit the other in the throat. The effect is that both necks are broken at the same time with a doubly-loud 'crunch', and I am in a leaping position, ready to move. The last five are attacking from all around, and I only get one more, leaping behind him with supernatural agility before breaking his neck in a simple twist, before the Queen works her magic. Faster than a heartbeat, the last four are frozen in place, the ice only having breathing holes around the nose.

It was over as fast as it had begun. Taking a deep, bracing breath, I turn to the Queen and bow low, respectfully. She gives me an uncertain smile back, and asks a question.

"Well, thank you for saving my life sir. Although I do not know why you would, as you match the given description of the Silent Assassin. Are you he?"

Inwardly, I wince. This might not go well, but I won't lie to her. I nod, making sure she understands it is the answer, not just an acknowledgement.

Her expression twists, and before she gets it under control, I spy fear, anger, relief and a dozen other emotions.

Composing herself and taking a step backwards, she clears her throat, and in a slightly unsteady voice speaks once more.

"Well, as I am not dead, can I assume you do not mean me harm?" The way she said it was timid and fearful, so much so that the image of a powerful ruler I had built in my head shatters instantly. I throw my head back in silent laughter, and she takes a further step backwards, frowning.

"I don't understand why you use that affectation; you can answer me, you know. I will not imprison you, as you have not done anything against Arendelle."

_That_ was a shocker to me. Not the affectation comment; she couldn't see the scar on my throat. No, the fact that she was essentially offering me ASYLUM froze me on the spot. This was unexpected, and I half believed it was a trap, before thinking it through. After a moment of contemplation, I bow to her in the manner of a guard offering respect. At this, she raises an exasperated eyebrow, thinking that I am mocking her. My next action removes that thought with prejudice.

I remove my mask.

This may not seem like a big move, only a nicety. However, in the Assassin's circles, and in the higher courts, it is well known that a higher-skilled assassin will only reveal his face in two incidences.

One, when killing a reneging client, and two:

When greeting someone they wish to swear fealty to.

The Queens eyes grow comically wider as she processes this, and then they narrow a bit after taking in the scar on my throat.

"Well, then. This is certainly something of import. Will you please place your mask back on and wait inside my study for me? After I finish with the court duties, disrupted as they may be, and the issue of these prisoners, I would meet with you and my sister in private.

I bow deeply, showing acceptance, and move towards her study. The crowd parts around me, silent as a grave.

As I move into a corridor, I begin to remember all I have done under Czin's control. Although muted by the knowledge that I couldn't stop myself, it still has impact enough to make me physically ill. I barely make it to one of the guard bathrooms before I take my mask off and retch, the remains of what was supposed to be my last meal escaping my stomach. After processing the images and memories a bit, I feel well enough to go on towards the Queen's study. I assume it will be locked and guarded, so I walk in plain sight, guessing that she will have sent a message ahead. Apparently, it had arrived only minutes before me and the guards were visibly nervous. They let me in without a word, and I sank gratefully into a chair I moved into a corner, for safety's sake.

What, can you really blame me?

To pass the time, I mold my power through the inside of my body and outside, feeling the current flowing. It is different from before I was enslaved; more powerful and unstable. I can still control it easily; the only leakage I might get is if I get angry or sad. Giving a silent chuckle, I laugh at my thoughts. I was going to be very sad AND angry soon, if the sisters reacted like I expected.

Still, I need to try to salvage my life.

I look around for a paper and pen, and find plenty of blank paper, but the inkwell is dry. Letting out a small huff of frustration, I try to figure out how I will communicate my intentions. My irritation causes a static snap between my hand and the paper, leaving a darker brown spot. Seeing this, I grin happily and begin writing out all I meant to say, as well as answers to possible questions.

Finished after a half an hour, I settle in to wait, the complexities of what I was planning whirling through my head.

My life was about to make a big change, regardless of what happened. The question, however, was much simpler;

Would it be for the better?

Or would it darken the final chapters of my life?

-Winter Lightning-

**A/N: WHOO HOO! YEAH! Here we go, something that will be different than my normal "save****scare****best friends" sequence of character development.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh, yeah: The theme for Raiken is Battle Born, by Five Finger Death Punch.**

**The theme for Czin is… up to you! I have one in mind, but it doesn't **_**quite**_** fit. So, send me some suggestions in reviews and BOOM! You might just get it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lightning Meets Rock

**A/N: And Chapter two! Wish me luck!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lightning meets Rock

A noise at the entrance to the study wakes me from my meditations. I had been waiting for around an hour, and after finding the paper and writing out what I could, I went through my personal moving meditations to rest and calm my mind. It would have been quite a sight; a man, dressed in pure white assassin's leathers, contorting in nigh-impossible ways while caged lightning arcs across, around and even _through_ his body. As it was, I only glanced at the door briefly to see who was there. Seeing only the Queen and the Princess, along with a burly looking blond man with a large-ish nose entering, I move into still stance, and wait until they have closed the door again before I finish my sequence.

They hadn't noticed me yet, as I was clinging to the ceiling post in a lotus position, my power creating a magnetic attraction to the steel bars anchoring the roof to said beam. As they finally look up, I begin the last sequence, a hidden smirk on my face.

Dark violet lightning arcs from my hands, and forms a swirling vortex across my body as it loops around before freezing into gauntlets around my hands, crackling lightly. As this lightshow goes on, I drop to the floor, landing in a deep crouch, the same time as my gauntlets finish forming. As I stand up to my full height, around six feet tall, I mold my lightning once more into something else- A simple jewel the color of my lightning and eyes. As they look at me in shock, I pull out a tooled white leather wristband, a hole in the middle just the right size to hold my lightning gem. Putting my gift together, I present it to the Queen on one knee along with a paper out from my belt.

The princess seems to be almost vibrating in place with excitement, so much so that I wonder if she remembers that she is in the same room as an accomplished silent killer.

What caught my attention and fueled my humor was her response;

"Ooh, Elsa! He came with gifts and everything! Wait, wait, what does the paper say?! Tell me, tell me!"

Well, looks like I don't intimidate her at all. Huh.

Looking at me nervously, the now identified Elsa starts to read the letter out loud for the benefit of the others, ignoring the proffered wristband for now.

"I'm reading already Anna, so just take a breath and listen!" she scolds, before continuing.

"To the royals of Arendelle:"

"I am, indeed, the one known as the Silent Assassin, and I will not harm you. Although, I was sent here to kill you."

At this, the ambience of the room goes frigid. Literally- I can now see my breath. Woah, I might have wanted to start with something else.

Holding my hands out in the universal 'Wait!' gesture, I motion for her to keep reading.

Still glancing at me in fright, she complies.

"I was not myself these past nine years; I was under control of one General Czin of Weseltown. He has a tattoo on his arm that lets him take complete control of one person for up to nine years. He used it on me- my last assignment was given to me seven months ago, and was to kill the Queen and the Princess before ending my own life. The only reason that didn't work was because of his wording of the orders- it gave me some leeway in my mental prison, just enough that with my seven month trip and scouting, I was able to restrain myself from killing your guards, and finally break the control before I reached the throne room. After seeing me stumble as a result of regaining control, the others with me opened fire, as you remember. The rest you can recall for yourself. The reason I am still here is that you essentially offered me asylum; if that offer is indeed open, I would graciously accept."

As the queen lowers the parchment page, the room goes silent. The man is staring at me, inscrutable. The Princess Anna is looking at me with pity, and Queen Elsa…

Is, of course, looking at me in suspicion and fear. Well, it looks like she might send me away after all.

After a moment of silence, I stand up from my kneeling position and hand her the rest of the pages I wrote. She glances at them, and does not take them. Defeated, I slump, dropping them on the floor. After bowing to the two others, I sign a military goodbye, and focus my power once again. The Queen reacts to the emergent sparks with a wave of frost headed towards me, but I _am_ as fast as lighting when I need to be, and I had zapped away before the ice could catch me. I had aimed for the highest point in Arendelle, the North Mountain, and arrived there to a most unusual welcome.

-Winter Lightning-

Back in the adviser's chamber, there was quite an uproar between the sisters as Kristoff stood by and watched.

"ELSA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM! He was only looking for shelter and a place to stay! He had been manipulated and violated!" Anna cries, shocked by Elsa's actions.

Elsa, however, saw things much differently.

"Anna, he was probably lying! What better way to take down a kingdom than to place a famous assassin there, and then to have the ruler declare him to have amnesty?! The other countries would have placed such trade sanctions that Arendelle would have withered and died! Plus, he has powers too! Once he was done driving us to ruin, he could have annihilated us, Anna! I had to think of the kingdom! It was probably all falsehood, anyway. What better method to lie than to only be able to write, anyway?" she spat.

Anna, visibly horrified, recoils from Elsa's words. "You don't know that! You _couldn't _know that! …You could at least have tried to find out!" she exclaims.

Elsa, now looking tired from the intense argument, speaks wearily. "Anna, I _have no way to know_ if he tells the truth or not. I simply couldn't take the risk."

At this, a silence comes across the room, as the royal sisters look down at the same time, both seeing the others point. Kristoff, his brow furrowed in thought, pipes up with something that had been itching in the back of his head.

"What if, and only _if_, Elsa, we _could_ see if he was truthful?" He asks.

Elsa and Anna, both looking hopeful, ask in unison: "How?"

Kristoff replies, looking smug.

"Troll magic."

The sisters look at each other in shock and break down into relieved giggles. Elsa speaks first.

"Well, if Grand Pabbie can indeed see if his memories are truthful, then I could offer him asylum- in a way. I could put him up as a guest, give him a new name, records-"

Anna, beaming brightly, finishes for Elsa; "We could give him a new start, with nobody the wiser!"

All three smile and nod, then break up to try to find out where the strange man had gone, Kristoff heading out separately to prepare to meet the trolls.

-Winter Lightning-

'Well, when I arrived at the North Mountain, I was expecting cliffs and snow, not Ice Palaces and angry animated snowmen!' I muse as I dodge another sweep of a giant spiked limb. I dance backwards, and almost lose my footing on the slick ice floor of the palace. The giant snowman really wanted me gone, and had roared at me- then, before I could say a word, he attacked.

Risking a glance backwards, I see a large door. Seeing a chance to create distance, I take a chance. I zap myself over to it, startling the snow monster. Before it can roar or charge, I try to talk to it, making shapes of words with my lightning. Seeing them, it pauses for a moment, trying to make sense of them… then roars and charges me once more.

Great, a giant ice-brute that can't read. And even better, I only have enough juice left for one more zap. Looks like I gotta go anyway- I have a better chance to escape from the Arendelle castle, so I focus and try to zap to the biggest concentration of magic I can find, reasoning that Elsa's would pull me close. Well, that and the knowledge that I can break out of any prison they could build to hold me.

I disappear, and re-appear in a dirt clearing with lots of round rocks clustered in circles. The last thing I see before unconsciousness takes me is the biggest one unfurling into the shape of a small man.

Wow, getting ko-ed in weird places is getting to be a thing for me, huh?

-Winter Lightning-

Anna and Elsa were worried; they couldn't find any word of the man for days, so either he was hiding or was already gone. The ship the assassin's had come in on had been impounded, so he could only have left by foot- and it was winter. He wouldn't have made it anywhere. Worried, they asked Kristoff to take them to the troll village, thinking that Pabbie might be able to find him.

Heh, if only they knew.

The group was silent on the trip over, Anna worrying about the man and Elsa worrying about her reaction to the man, and what he would do when he saw her again.

Kristoff was more worried about the wolves. Practical man, Kristoff.

As the group came closer to the geyser fields, Sven began to become antsy. Kristoff knew what this meant, and urged him on. All too soon, the terrain became too rough for a sleigh, and they had to walk. As they slowed for a dismount, a nervous Kristoff confided his suspicions.

"Guys, we need to be careful. Sven here smells wolves, so we need to move fast. Got it?" At Anna's fearful nodding and Elsa's nervous "Yes", they continue on.

They covered half the remaining distance before the wolves caught up. The first sign was when Sven froze in place and stared straight ahead. Anna and Kristoff knew what that meant, and so they grabbed Elsa and the trio went back to back against Sven, watching for the wolves.

They didn't wait long; the hungry animals swiftly surrounded them, and soon they were hemmed in by a circle of snarling wolves.

Elsa flexed her fingers in preparation of using her powers.

Anna hefted the lute she had grabbed.

Kristoff held his icepick, ready to swing.

The wolves charged.

Elsa yelled in panic, and froze one.

Anna grimaced and bowled one over.

Kristoff adopted a snarl of his own and swung at a wolf, braining it and sending it into the rest of the pack, giving the trio room to maneuver.

I awoke to the panicked yell.

The trolls didn't know what to do with the stranger who arrived in a bolt of lightning; they could tell he was mute, and had suffered great mental trauma; it was so great Pabbie could see it without skin contact.

They REALLY didn't know what to do when I suddenly stood bolt-upright at a faraway yell and proceeded to rush towards it at inhuman speeds.

Something urged me onwards, something primal. My powers flared wildly, fully charged for the first time since I had been freed.

I flickered through the geyser fields, homing in on the sounds of snarling and the yells of panic and rage. It is only seconds before I arrive, and it is a good time for me to appear, it seems. Kristoff is holding his own, broad swings of his icepick keeping the wolves well back. Anna was doing well, too, as she had placed her back to a tree and was swing wildly with the lute, keeping the wolves at bay in the same manner as Kristoff.

Elsa would have been doing the best, as she had multiple frozen wolves around her, at least half the pack. But she had failed to see the trio approaching silently from the rear, one of which was leaping for the neck now.

The primal feeling rises in me, and I slip into my flow without thinking. My rage and protectiveness make my instant movement much louder than my normal "zap", instead making it a full-blown thunderclap.

I appear between the Queen and the wolf, my arm outstretched. I snatch the wolf out of the air, and hold it up, growling myself. I don't notice until later that I was making a sound- it was metallic-sounding, but it was a human sounding growl.

The pack stops at this sight- I must be holding the alpha. Still snarling, I push spare current to my eyes and make them light with red, angry lightning lock gazes with the captured wolf. With a whimper, it tucks its tail between its legs and lowers its gaze.

Satisfied that I will not be attacked again, I put the wolf down. He rejoins the pack, and they melt off into the woods as the group turns to look at me.

Kristoff looks at me approvingly, having probably deduced where I had been- I smelled the valley on him, so he had at least been there before too.

Anna is just drained, but she gives me a smile of thanks as she leans on the lute. Feisty one, that.

Elsa looks… relieved? Huh. Wait, she's talking.

"Well, it looks like you have saved me again, sir. I do believe that I would, indeed, like to offer you amnesty, on the condition that you come with us to the valley of the Trolls and let them inspect your memories and mind for falsehood."

Ok, so the choice is this; freeze to death in the wilds, possible prison time, or a magical lie detector?

I nod so quickly that my head must have almost been a blur. The sight causes a recovering Anna to lose the breath she had regained in gales of laughter; Kristoff chuckles too, and even Queen Elsa lets out a soft giggle at my antics.

With the destination set, I take the lead, remembering where I need to go from my mad rush outwards.

After around a half hour of walking at a normal pace, we come across the trolls. They see me in the lead, and back off slowly, wary of me. When they see that I am escorting Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, they break into relieved cheers and invite us all in. After a barrage of questions aimed primarily at Elsa and myself, as we were the unknowns, the one I was told was Pabbie gestures for silence.

"Well met, Queen Elsa. What brings you to me this wintry day? I have not seen you since that day your sister was struck by you power."

I spot a small flinch at that comment, but she pushes past easily. "Well, Grand Pabbie, I have come for a request. This man here" she points to me, and I give a shallow bow "Is mute, and I need to confirm some things he wrote were true, as well as his history and intentions. Could you do this for me?"

Pabbie looks solemn at this. "While I can delve through memories, true, I would not do this on a whim. It causes the person to relive the events as they come, and so it can be dangerous for their mental health." At this I snort, and point at myself, as if to say, "Who, me?" then shrug, and spin my finger around my temple while going cross-eyed and hanging my tongue out.

This causes all assembled, even Pabbie, to laugh at my antics. Mood sufficiently lightened, he asks me something else in a serious tone.

"Young one, do I have your permission to do this? I will not perform the magic, otherwise, Queen's order or not."

Gladdened by his show of support, I bow deeply, and nod, taking a knee.

Pabbie takes a deep breath, and projects a magical oval into the air, blank for the moment. "All your memories will be shown and condensed into the key points, on that surface. I will start from wherever you first concentrate. If Elsa wants to see earlier, I will pull you back to then. Ok?"

I nod. My life is not the best story, but I am not ashamed of my earlier days.

He places his hands on my head, and winces at the remnants of the curse sitting there. He kneads his hand around, pulling the lingering bits away, and casts them into the sky; my mind feels lighter. He looks at me and smiles. "That chore over with, let us begin."

I concentrate on my earliest memory and feel Pabbie startle because of my willingness to reveal my whole life.

Then I _feel it all again._

I weather through it all, from my painful, sickness filled early years, all the way through my joyous days with Sensei. I revel in my memories of my Dojo, my own home, built with my own hands.

I grit my teeth as the memory of the attack surfaces, and brace myself for a great dark deluge.

The dungeon.

The Hand.

The _**KILLING**_.

I weather it all, only kept sane by Pabbie's reassuring presence and my own strength of will.

My power sparks around my body as I recall, but I ground it all out into the sulfurous sands around me, making a sheet of sparkling glass just underneath the surface.

Finally, it ends after the happenings of the royal study. The strain of the recollection is too much for me, and as I come to consciousness, I feel hot tears on my cheeks, and my throat is sore, as if I had been screaming.

It turns out, I had; hoarse, near inaudible breaths of despair.

The next thing I recall is Elsa, rushing over to hug me, whispering comforting nothings into my ear as I fall to sleep, completely spent.

The last thing I hear is my name, said for the first time in nine years, and something I still can't quite believe.

"Raiken, you will have a place here, always."

* * *

**A/N: Ehh? Ehhhh?**


	3. Chapter 3: Shock and Awesome!

**A/N: For number three!**

Chapter Three: "Shock" and Awesome

I woke in a soft, heavenly bed. I guess it says a lot about someone that waking up comfortable puts you into a combat stance, huh? Anyway, I barely restrain the urge to unleash a thunderclap in the large, nearly opulent bedroom. Looking around, I see that the furnishings are just as I like them; spare and nearly Spartan, but not so sparse it looks like nobody lives there. It looks like what it is; a place to sleep and get ready for the day, and nothing more. A smile creeps onto my lips- I guess that either Anna or Elsa had seen my preference in my memories and accommodated me. As I stretch, I get up and perform my daily regimen as best as I can, only lacking the room for my acrobatics and the... ahem, 'durability' of my surroundings to train my powers. As I move through the last set of strikes and counter strikes at half speed, a knock sounds at the door, and Anna bursts in, already talking.

"Good morning, Raiken! I heard that you were up from a passing servant. She said you were thumping around and stuff, but oh well, we need to get you to- OH GOD YOU'RE NAKED I'M SO SORRY!"

That last part was said as she dashed out of the room in utter humiliation. I blink and shrug. I was brought up in an orphanage- no privacy to speak of, and the Dojo was setup more like a monastery, and everyone- even the women- took baths together in the hot springs, so nakedness wasn't a big deal. I guess Pabbie skipped that in his show, huh? Anyway, I quickly dress in the outfit left for me- identical to my old one, but in dark brown leather with a coat of dark blue for the weather. Of course, the mask was missing, but I was okay with that- I was going to try to start over, after all. After deeming myself presentable, I open the door to a still-mortified Anna, who quickly started babbling apologies at me. To cut off the babble that was embarrassing her even more, I let my power out a bit and shaped it into words, moving them in front of her.

They said; 'Hey, don't worry. If you say nothing, I can't! Get it?' accompanied with a goofy smiley face. This caused her to laugh and regain her sunny disposition. Good humor regained, we head down to breakfast, Anna giving me little details as we go. As we arrive, I am surprised to see that the royals dine with the rest of the staff, no seclusion. The table was large and bustling, with laughter and conversation abounding. Elsa waves me over to sit across from her, and Anna and Kristoff sit together. A servant comes up to me and asks; "What would you like today, sir? We have scrambled eggs, French toast, muffins of all sorts, bagels, pancakes, hash browns…" The man continues on, never looking up from his order pad until he notices Elsa sniggering in her seat. He glances up, annoyed, and sees that it's me he is talking to. His face goes white, and I take pity on him and hold up two fingers. It takes him a second before he stammers out... "French toast, then?" I give him a sunny smile and a nod, and he goes on his way, relieved. I turn back to the table to see Anna giving Elsa a mock glare while Elsa giggles at the poor waiter's reaction.

Looks like small pranks are on the menu, too huh? I get a slightly sinister smile that immediately takes the grin off Elsa's face, and puts it firmly on Anna's.

"Ooh, looks like he's on to you! He's gonna getcha!"

I favor her with the same look, with similar results.

Our food arrives, and I motion for the waiter to stand there for a moment as I taste my food. He starts sweating, probably expecting me to fry him if I am displeased. I make a show of taking a bite, and then stare at him for a moment, chewing. The royal sisters are having a very hard time containing their laughter, and Kristoff has given up even trying. Finally, I give the poor man a hearty slap on the back and a grinning thumbs up that nearly makes him faint with relief. As he walks away, weaving a bit, I look at the two royals with a sly grin, and then snap my fingers. The small sparks I had hidden underneath their silverware zap the forks as they pick them up, producing spectacular nimbuses of floating hair that the sisters don't notice for a minute. In fact, they only notice from my shit-eating grin and Kristoff falling out of his chair from laughing so hard.

When they see each other…

"OH GOD ELSA! YOUR HAIR!"

"OH GOD ANNA! YOUR HAIR!"

At this, I finally break out laughing myself. My near inaudible wheezes somehow attract their attention, and suddenly, I stiffen and jump straight up, startled from a _very cold_ situation.

Elsa had just iced my pants!

I dance around madly, trying to get away from the sensation, but can't. This sends the entire _room_ into hysterics, and people that laugh like that means that they've seen it before. Admitting defeat, I restore their hair, and after a second, Elsa _finally_ dispels my… situation. Suitably calmed, we finish breakfast in light conversation, my replies hanging in the air as small letters of lightning. Near the end, Elsa makes an interesting proposition;

"As I have the day off from court, Raiken, would you like to show me your powers? I would show mine to you as well, if you wish." As soon as she speaks, she flushes, as if embarrassed, and verbally backpedals.

"O-only if you want to, of course, and I didn't mean to sound-" I cut her off with a smile and nod, indication that I would, indeed, be up to showing off a bit. Elsa favors me with a glowing smile, and that's enough reward for me.

Soon, we're outside the castle in a large clearing just outside of Arendelle proper. A cadre of guards is with us, and more than a few commoners who tagged along to see what was going on. Elsa motions me to begin, and so I do.

I start off simple, pulling my power into streamers and arcs of snapping power, flowing from one finger to the next. I up the size of each arc until I can't be seen behind the glowing, crackling cocoon of violet energy. As my next part, I mentally lock said cocoon in place and _zap_ out of it near silently, the sound masked by the constant drone of the energy shell. I appear behind Elsa, and let her watch the oval for a moment before she frowns, and mutter to herself. "I wonder what he's doing in there…"

Can't pass up an opportunity like that, now can I? I dispel it in a deafening crack, sending it straight upwards at the same time I repeat the hair trick on her, this time letting her feel it.

At an indignant shriek, she turns to me, and before she can say a word, I undo the spark and her hair re-braids itself with the help from my power. After I zap back to my former place, I begin the next part of my show. I crouch and focus, my lightning arcing across my back in growing, shaking currents, becoming denser and denser, until in a thunderous boom-

It solidifies… into two jagged, glowing wings.

The looks of the crowd were priceless, and Elsa's even more so.

I grin, and crouch low, draping my crackling feathers around me.

The crowd erupts into applause as I launch myself skyward with a beat of my new wings. I fly around for a moment, getting re-acquainted with them after years of non-use. Comfortable with them again, I land and dispel them. The crowd seems to think that my demonstration is over, but I put up a hand to stop them. They quiet, and I put words into the air:

"I am going to draw a circle on the ground. I need everyone to stay behind that line for the next part. Yes, EVERYONE Anna."

Elsa giggles and Kristoff guffaws, with Elsa replying cheekily; "He certainly has _your_ number, Anna!"

Huffing, Anna joins the others.

Slowly, steadily, I draw the line just outside of the radius I can feel in my powers. Once everyone is in the safe zone, I take the one thing I snagged from my room before we came. It had gotten strange looks from everyone, as it appeared to simply be a sharpened disc of steel, with a circular hole cut out of the middle. First, I form a small, nearly unpowered ball of violet lightning and place it on the ground at the exact center of the clearing. Then, carefully, almost reverently, I charge my magic into my arm holding the steel circlet. Arcs of pure _white_ electricity flow across my arms languidly, until the bones are visible from the other side, and then until only the power was visible. With my other hand, I draw the disc down my arm until it rests against the crook of my elbow. Then, concentrating even more, I section off the power into small blocks, with a bit of space in between, and each stronger than its predecessor. As I go, I add a bit of power into the ring-blade, making sure it is of the same magnetic alignment so it doesn't move. Yet.

Then, as I complete my preparations, I form my wings again and take off, straight up. I fly higher and higher, until the clearing is hardly a spec. Then, maintaining my highest level of control, I charge the ring more and more until it is as powerful as the sum total of energy in my arm. Then I move it to just before the first block… and reverse the charge, while creating a link to the ball of power I left on the ground.

**!*THRAK-AK-AK-A-BOOM*!**

After the aftershock of the sound faded, I winged down to view the devastation left by my second most powerful ability. The crater is as deep as I am tall, and just to the edge of my line. I knew the force would vaporize any debris, so I wasn't worried about shrapnel. What made this different than your run-of-the-mill impact crater was the fact that the crater was pure, glittering _glass_.

The discharge of my magic from the disc had vaporized it on impact, and my power had fused the solid earth into glittering blue-violet glass for yards down and across. It was a beautiful sight, and the people who had recovered from the frankly ridiculous shockwave had already come closer to admire it. Hardy people, those Arendelleians.

Kristoff was still gaping; Anna was ooh-ing and aah-ing over the glass, and Elsa was giving me this _look_ that I somehow KNEW meant "Showoff."

I shrug, and gesture her forward, giving her a cheeky grin.

She gives me a grin in return that is decidedly devious- I even feel a bit afraid.

She starts odd simply, creating ice sculptures and snow flurries with nary a twitch of her wrist, and then moves slowly bigger with her creations. After creating a monstrous block of ice that fills in the crater I made, she then… stops?

I'm thoroughly confused as she strides onto the middle of the ice and closes her eyes. Then, with a simple but powerful stomp, the ice… _becomes._

There was truly no other word for it; the ice _changed_ into what she wanted; it moved, warped and flowed beautifully into a structure taller that the highest tower of Arendelle castle, and then… arced over?!

With a crunch of displaced air, the end impacts the ground on the other side of me, creating a crater the same size as mine. But that's not all it does; Ice cascades down from the archway in glittering lines, creating flowing streamers of woven frost that flutter in the breeze.

Well, if I ever manage to pick my jaw up off the ground, I will gladly concede defeat.

I hear girlish giggling, and I turn to look. I see the Queen laughing at my expression so _hard_ that she can only remain upright with the aid of Kristoff, who is having trouble breathing through his stifled chuckles, as well.

Anna just looks put out that she can't get to the glass now.

Our performance pieces done, I give soft, polite applause to Elsa, forming the words "I concede, your Majesty. Well played, well played indeed." In the air, making it clear that I knew she had won. The commoners all give applause as well, and then head off to go about their business once more, probably eager to share what they saw with those who didn't come.

On a whim, I clap twice, loudly, and get their attention. I focus, and send streamers of solid lightning into the ground at my feet, digging up a large mound of earth. Ignoring the puzzled looks, I then send a quick focused blast of power through it, turning it into more of the spectacular glass. Then, channeling the power into my hand, I carve off identical pieces and hand them out to those who attended, even the guards. I get looks of awe and smiles of thanks, and they warm my heart. I save the biggest piece for Elsa and Anna, and they notice I have some left over.

Predictably, Anna is the first to speak. "Hey, Rai, are you gonna make us something? Is it gonna be cool? Oh! What did you do with that wristband you made Elsa?" To stop her badgering, I send a streamer of electricity into the air to answer. "Anna, I am going to make you and Elsa something that I designed myself from before my… slavery. I do hope you will like it."

Then, after dispelling my letters, I focus on the glass chunk I have. A bit bigger than my four bunched fingers on one hand, it was in the shape of a prefect quartz crystal, like those of the trolls. Looking at it, I let a ribbon of my power out and carve it into two equal halves in an intricate shape, so that the two pieces fit together flawlessly. Next, I punch a hole in the top of each piece to make room for a chain or leather strip to hang it as a necklace.

As I hand the halves to an enraptured Anna and a curious Elsa, I charge my power into it as they take them from me, creating a small arc between their fingers the crystals, and my hands.

Anna looks at me in question, and Elsa jumps in near alarm. Holding my hand out, I write letters out so only the two of them and Kristoff can read them.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, I give you this perfect fulgurite. When cut in this manner and charged with my power, they glow with an inner light similar to my lightning. When linked to two people who care about each other as much as you do… Well, when they are united, it is spectacular. Try it!"

The two hesitate for a moment, before fitting the two halves together. The result is more beautiful than I could imagine- it outstripped Elsa's performance by a wide margin, not to mention mine.

Soft, violet light illuminated the clearing in shifting, three dimensional visions of fractals of ice and dancing patterns of fire… with a nimbus of lightning crackling over the top. The effect was that of three distinct personalities coming together in harmony- Mine, Elsa's, and Anna's. Kristoff looked slightly envious, but he understood the meaning of the gift, and said nothing. I would have to get him something, as well- he is certainly a good man. Maybe a rechargeable lightning saw? Bah, I'll think on it later.

A hush had come across the clearing at the show, and was broken by the delighted squeals of Anna and Elsa. I was treated to a ferocious bear hug from Anna and a shy shoulder clasp of thanks from Elsa. I had noticed how she seemed to habitually avoid contact with others, so that must have meant as much as Anna's rib creaking gratitude.

"Well, that was certainly one of the best days I have ever had!" Exclaims a delighted Elsa. I nod in agreement, and Anna… is still yammering on about the crystal and this and that and…

Elsa rolls her eyes in a long suffering way, not bothering to hide the smile that accompanies it. To divert Anna's attention, she proposes something; "Anna, what do you say to a cup of hot chocolate at the inn you love? I bet Rai will love it!"

Anna immediately dashes over and drags us off to the next destination, proclaiming that my drink "Will be the best tasting thing you will EVER have!" at the top of her lungs. Only Elsa sees my expression of confusion and shock;

That was the first time that anyone had ever offered to do something so… trivial and mundane with me. That may not seem like a lot, but the orphanage I grew up in was short on everything but the bare necessities, so I never had playdates or anything of the sort; the Dojo and my training were just that: training. I had never, really, had any leisure activity in my life that wasn't fighting or training to fight.

I never notice her slight blush or the soft smile of contentment, as I was too caught up in my own emotions, happiness pouring out of me.

I turn to Elsa, goofy grin in place, and that causes her to start giggling, too.

I couldn't fight down my new, near ear-splitting grin, and Elsa's smile grows.

This was going to be AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 4: The Rending

**A/N: Warning, one of the reasons this is rated M is in this chapter!**

**!In other words, Excessive Violence and Rage ahead. Depictions **_**will**_** be graphic, and if this disturbs you, please don't read this chapter; I will include a 'clean' summary in the A/N of the next chapter!**

**- You HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 4: The Rending

It was a new and entirely welcome feeling, drinking hot chocolate with good friends and enjoying company. The others had noticed my initial discomfort, and had taken out all the stops to make me feel welcome. It was the most heartwarming thing that had ever happened to me. Anna and Elsa were constantly touching the "Lightning Crystals" as they had taken to calling them, and seemed to be in great spirits. Kristoff was much the same, and seemed happy to see Anna happy. He really was a good man. We bantered for the rest of the day, wandering the markets, just wiling away the hours in pleasant company. Anna even shared her secret knock that only she used with us; Elsa even made up her own, and we all started coming up with increasingly ridiculous things to identify us that we finally just gave up in gales of laughter, and settle with a simple, rhythmic knock that ended differently for each of us.

This became a routine for the next month; I would go and help out various places in the markets and on the docks during the week, and on Elsa's day off, we would go on a trip. Sometimes to the market, sometimes into the woods where we would just talk and play, acting as immature as we wanted, away from prying eyes.

After the first month, Anna and Kristoff began to find reasons so Elsa and I could go off alone. I didn't argue; neither did she. We grew close; she was my new link to life, and I was her rock in the whirlpool of politics and negotiations that was her life. We came close to becoming more many times, but we always pulled up short, and it wasn't because of her.

I hadn't told her everything about me; not yet. Oh, she knew more about me than anyone on the planet, as I knew as much about her. No, I had two more secrets. One was a dark, dark part of me that would deeply deny for all my life if I could and I intended to do that. The other was something I had planned to _show_ her when I had the chance.

This most recent day was my chance. We went on our date (I had no illusions that it was anything other than just that) and I felt it in the oncoming storm. Still, we went through the town, visiting the chocolate shop, the seamstress and a jewelry shop that I supplies every so often with my glass. All too soon, the clouds went grey and the wind picked up as the sun went down.

Finally, as the skies started to get darker and cloudier, and I needed to do what I had been putting off the entire day, and for good reason.

I knew that it would be more shocking than the rest of my powers-

Figuratively and literally.

Still, Elsa needed to see it if she really meant to keep me around the castle, and in her life. Even then, I was nervous and puttered along, procrastinating as much as I could. Once we got to the castle gates, though, I could wait no longer; the storm I had seen earlier was here, and it was now or never. Tapping Elsa on the shoulder to gain her attention from a babbling Anna, who had joined us on our way back, I point at the storm, and then myself and mime writing something, making sure she knew I was serious. She gives me a quizzical look, probably wondering why I wasn't tracing letters into the air or being my silly pantomiming self.

"Rai, why aren't you air-writing like you usually do?" Well, I had hit it on the head after all. I mime writing in the air, again, and then an explosion, and she _seems_ to get the point; still, I have more she needs to know. I bent down into the dirt and start scribbling with my finger as fast as I can, spelling out what I need her for as fast as I can. I went almost too fast- the script was nigh-unintelligible, but she grasped that I needed her-and only her- to come with me, now.

It was a testament to how close we had grown that she came along without protest.

Waving off the others, we head back to the clearing I had demonstrated my powers in, all those months ago. Elsa was looking at me strangely the entire time, wondering what I was doing _this time_. Finally, we arrive, and I mime creating a dome around us and point to Elsa. She does as I request, and the built up static I feel in my mind subsides... for the moment. Using my power, I deploy a _wall_ of writing that Elsa starts reading.

Nervousness gripping my mind, I pace back and forth, worried that she wouldn't come with me to see this. And worried that she WOULD. I was going to be baring something nobody had ever seen to her; it was as frightening as it was exciting. Finally, she finishes the text I had written and turns to face me with a pinched expression.

"Okay, let me get this straight. This storm is exciting your powers; this doesn't happen much, and you might become a _giant lightning rod_, and if you do, your powers… change? Am I getting this right?"

I nod, confirming that she had the gist of it.

Elsa, thoroughly exasperated, runs a hand through her hair, as she nods.

"Okay you crazy man, I'll watch this thing of yours. It really seems important to you, so it's the least I can do."

Her expression softens at that, and she smiles at me, making my heart race.

"I do care, after all."

Taking her kind words to heart, I settle down a bit and she releases the dome.

As I feel the mental buildup of power begin again, I think back to when my first 'change' had happened.

-Winter Lightning-

FLASHBACK: 10 YEARS AGO

I was finishing my training with Kai for the day when a frantic trainee came barreling through the front door of the private Dojo. I was glad he came through after the spar, as I didn't want any more people in on my secret. I was broken out of my thoughts by his words.

"Grandmaster Kai, Master Raiken, we have a serious thunderstorm blowing in- it looks to have quite a punch, so we are all gathering in the ceremonial cave for safety. We are leaving now, so please come with us now! We don't want to leave anyone behind!" He gives us imploring looks, and Kai and I nod to each other and get ready to go. The storm had been much closer than the man had implied; by the time we exited the building, rain was sheeting down and the packed dirt roads were a near impassable quagmire. Still, we made tracks to the cave. I was falling behind, my tired and smaller body having a harder time slogging through the mud then theirs. Soon, I was out of sight of them. I was not worried; I knew the lightning couldn't hurt me, so I was only a little cranky, and that was from being cold and wet. Still, I kept on heading forwards until I felt a static tingle. I looked around for the lightly glowing streamers that indicated potential for lightning strikes, but though my power granted me the ability to see them as clear as day, I saw none. Soon, I discovered that the feeling was _inside my mind_, behind the mental wall I had built to keep my combative instincts from casting electricity in my spars. All too quickly, it built into a raging current and smashed through my barrier, and then projected from my body. Then, as my power discharges, shaking and nervous from the river of lightning flowing into the sky and ground from my core, I look up.

A streamer of true lightning was frozen above me, as though nature had pointed me out with it. I was unable to move from the spot, my violently discharging powers too hazardous to move with. Soon, a second natural bolt joined the first, then a third and a fourth. This continued until the sky, for as far as I could see, was a **WALL** of frozen lightning, all pointed at me. The power flowing from my core cut off with a sudden jolt, leaving me breathless. Then, the lightning from above finished its path towards me, all at once.

My world became, at once, small and impossibly large; for that instant, I could feel the entire continent I was on, and everyone and everything that was in it. And yet, with this power flowing through me in a raging blast, I still felt impossibly limited. Then, the moment was over and the agony of my warping powers took over. I could feel my gift changing, growing stronger and stronger, the power of nature feeding it, nourishing it. Where before I could manage a couple bolts of lightning with time and concentration, now I felt as though I could fry a town without so much as a twitch. The thought scared me. Along with feeding my gift, I could feel a presence in my mind, going over my memories and judging me. It seemed pleased with what it found, and left me an image in my mind;

Me, hovering in the clouds with two jagged, glowing wings of lightning.

After that blazing, eternal instant, time resumed and I fell forwards, residual current making my muscles spasm uncontrollably. Soon I passed out from the strain of my powers and from the cold. I woke a day later, and my secret was out. Many had seen the light show, and while I was out, I zapped people who approached me too quickly.

I was greeted with a spectrum of reactions; from admiration, to greed, to fright and hatred. I accepted them all, and worked to show them I was a person, not my powers. It took months, but I succeeded, and all was normal once again.

Nobody knew I could fly, now.

-Winter Lightning-

Present Day

Finally snapping out of my recollection, I feel the familiar static in my mind, even more powerful than before. I could only mouth the word 'RUN' at Elsa before my powers _erupted_ into the sky, spreading throughout the storm, whipping the thunder and lightning into a frenzy even as the wind and rain stopped. Seeing my stiff, immobile form spraying lightning into the sky and ground like I had described, Elsa sprinted to the edge of the clearing, and huddled down in an ice shelter there like I had asked her to.

As my powers discharged, the lightning from above came down, faster than ever before, the solid curtain formed after only a minute. Then, to my shock, my powers looped into the lightning and it ALL hit me at once. There was no euphoria this time, only _agony_. My powers were changing and growing again, yes, but the presence in my mind was FURIOUS at me even before it entered. It began ripping through my memories carelessly, making my head feel like target practice for cannon fire. Soon, it came across the memory of my enslavement, and it froze, shocked. Slowly, carefully, it absorbed the memory, and began flowing much more gently across my mind, soothing this time. It watched me commit murder time and time again, and I could feel its wrath build, but it kept it at bay, knowing that I was not at fault. I could feel it examining my sectioned off memories, my semi-free thoughts from the corner of my mind and it felt my horror at what I was made to do.

For what _must_ have been hours, I was held, immobile as the timeless presence flowed over my mind and examined my once again. Although the initial contact was hostile, I got the impression that I had acquitted myself well regardless, and that it approved of my feelings for Elsa. A voice whispered to me in my mind, sounding like the faintest whispers of far off thunder…

"Young child of storms, I am sorry for abusing you like I had. I was following you from the skies of the world and was furious with your life path, but now I see that you were used, and badly. Your will and purity shine through, and you broke the chains on you at the right time to protect someone very important to the world; we of the Heavens are in your debt. For the suffering you have gone through under the yoke of evil, I give you the gift of healing; may you never scar, and may your life be long. For your perseverance, I give you the gift of the Thunder's Voice."

At this, I feel like the presence is smiling coyly. The words I hear next confirm them.

"You will have to figure that one out yourself, young one. And for my apology, I give you a small ability of my own. I gift you the ability of enchanting; you can now imbue a bit of your power into objects you make from things other than the glass you are so fond of."

The presence starts to fade, and I start to feel drowsy as well, never noticing the blood coming from my nose and ears.

The last thing I hear from the voice embeds itself into my consciousness forever.

"Child of the God of Storms, your destiny awaits. Beware the one of crystal."

The presence fades, and as I collapse, twitching, Elsa sprints over, heedless of the small shocks she receives in the process.

Arriving at my side, she is frantic, trying to see if I am okay. I reach up and grab her hand, squeezing out a small smile. She nearly collapses, her relieved sobs echoing through the clearing. I remember seeing her using her power on the ground near me, and a giant, chilly _something_ enveloping me, then darkness.

-Winter Lightning-

I wake up with a massive headache, and a feeling of wellness, too. Boy, am I a study of contradictions or what? Slowly sitting up on what I identify as a hospital bed, I look around and see an unexpected sight; the Queen, fast asleep in the visitor's chair, her now unruly hair spread across her shoulders. I barely suppress a smirk- my pranks have _nothing_ on her natural bedhead. As I look around, I see a small bolt of static shoot across the room and fry a housefly. Cursing to myself, I look inside my mind and take stock of my powers. I spend a moment searching for my power's center, finding- _holy mother of-_

Well. Now, THAT is a lot of power. Afraid of what would happen should I accidently spark anything right now, I build walls around my power. Not the single bulwark I had before, but thick _siege_ walls, and I still don't feel like I have it as controlled as I did before. That's confirmed as I move to stand and startle on the cold floor, sending a zap of static into the bed and making all the sheets stick into a ball. Frowning, I go back into my mind and add more and more until I can barely sense my power, and still, I feel like I can do my ring-shot trick dozens of times in a row without being winded. Damn, what a boost!

My control mostly sorted, I turn to wake Elsa. Reaching over, I nudge her shoulder while unconsciously mouthing the words "Time to wake up, sleepyhead!"

Imagine my shock when those words come from my throat in a raw, hoarse metallic buzz. Startled, my hands go to my throat, seeking-

Yep, still have the scar, and I hadn't felt any vibration from my voice. But then how did I…?

"Rai, did you just talk?!"

Whelp, looks like I did wake up Elsa after all. I try to answer her, and am rewarded with the same disconcerting rasp again.

"I believe I did, although my throat is still scarred. Maybe the storm did something?"

I see she is uncomfortable with the voice; it _is_ pretty disturbing. I switch back to my elegant, looping writing in the air to her visible relief. I write out some words.

"Well, Elsa, I do believe that I prefer to talk like this rather than use that creep-show of a voice. Maybe over time I will be able to refine it, but for now… you should fix your hair."

As she reads the note, her hands fly up to her head and she flushes in embarrassment, quickly trying to tame the wild tangle and only succeeding in making it worse. Taking pity on her, I put a hand on her cheek and zap it into a halo of static frizz, then release it into her braided form, using my powers to re-weave it as it relaxes.

She gives me this half lidded _look_ and I know what it means; I had seen it before, with Anna right before her and Kristoff kiss.

At this moment, I can't even think of not sharing all I am with her. Slowly, haltingly, I tell Elsa about the 'rending' and how I found it.

-Winter Lightning-

Raiken's Dojo, two months before the attack

I was coming back from my job as a professional bodyguard when I had come into a situation that pushed a button in my head that I wish I never had. Walking down the road towards the gates, I hear a struggle down a dingy alleyway, muffled sobs and truncated screams. Dropping my bag, I round the corner to a sight I will never forget; I saw Ling, the young woman from my Dojo who drove the carts for us, dead with a dagger through her eye, and a fat, grubby man undoing her dress and her money pouch while humming a merry tune. The tune still echo's in my head; it was totally incongruous to the scene in front of me.

Then the reality hits me. Sweet, precious little Ling; she was an orphan like me who lived at the Dojo, but didn't practice any of the martial arts. She didn't have the instinct or inclination for it; she was as peaceful a person as you could ever find. She was a breath of fresh air in a school of fighting, and everyone loved her like a sister.

The world goes grey as I feel my mind drop into pure rage.

I come to after who knows how long to a sight that made me stifle a scream before I remembered that it was me who did it. There was nothing left of the man but half of a head; in my rage, I had vaporized every part of his body, one by one. While he was still alive. I remembered what I had done; it would never leave.

All I knew was that it was the death of someone I cared for, the threat of it happening again, that sent me into this… unholy rage. When I arrived back at the Dojo, Kai noticed the difference in me and pulled me aside; I confessed it all, and he explained what I had found in myself.

"Young one, some people live by their emotions; you are one such as this. This is not a bad thing, as you feel for others and have an innate purity of heart that constantly astounds me. However, you are so closely linked to your emotions that sometimes the darker parts can take on a life of their own. I have met another like this, and he called it "The Rending". He described it as a place where there is no God; you describe it much the same. This is a part of you; you cannot escape it, and you should not try. Instead, accept it and control your negative emotions, prevent them from taking you into the unholy place. Then, you never need fear your own righteous wrath."

His words would stick with me for the rest of my life.

-Winter Lightning-

After a look of surprise at me revealing my last secret to her, she listened. At the description of what I had done, she pulled away from me a bit. It _ached, _every bit as painful as a physical wound, but I swept on. When she heard what it was, she relaxed.

Putting her hands on my shoulders and tilting my chin up to meet her eyes, she gives me a soft, shy smile and speaks.

"You make yourself sound like a monster; you are anything but. You would burn the world for those you love; I would freeze it. Do not be ashamed, Rai. You are you, and you are… family."

I notice the hesitation. Before I can ask what the pause was for, she pulls away and composes herself.

After making sure that I'm okay, and after she changes the subject and makes me recount the voice from the storm, I regale her with details of the eerie voice and the gifts, we finally switch the conversation over to what was going on with her.

With a grand huff and an angry frown, she lets loose and tells me what's on her mind.

Quite a bit, apparently.

"Well, while you were recovering from attracting what looked like the wrath of an angry god (we laughed, there- so close to the truth) I have been busy in negotiations with other countries. Most have been going well, but there is this country called Kelvaarii that has been insistent that we join them in this… blood sport that they call their national pastime. They want a competitor to go into a series of fights and brutal beat downs! What's worse, we have a trade agreement from my father's time with them that is a necessity to keep going now that we cut all ties with Weasel-town."

I strangle my urge to laugh at the name she calls that town; it is quite apt, after all. But my thoughts are more on the tournament she mentioned. It seems like she is in quite the quandary; maybe I can help?

Tracing my words in the air, I formally reply; "Queen Elsa, are these so called "Games" to the death?"

She goes stiff at the almost too formal address, and then gives a grimace, but replies anyway, using a funny habit of hers on the last three words she speaks.

"Not really, no, but killing has happened in the past, and is allowed, just "Not in Excess".

Her air quotes amuse me endlessly. What she says next is almost unimportant, as I had already made up my mind what I was going to do even as she continues.

"They change rules every year and announce them only when the games open, and it is too late to withdraw. Such barbarity! We really should-"

I flow writing into the air, making a sentence that rocks Elsa back into her seat.

"I will go. I have experience enough that even without my powers, most combatants are no threat to me. Even their "Beat Downs" aren't a problem; numbers only help if your opponent isn't trained to deal with them."

She splutters as she tries to come up with a better idea, visibly torn between wanting done with the dilemma and not wanting me hurt. Finally, she quiets and looks me in the eye with the most intense expression I have seen from her.

"Rai, you have become a… good friend. I cannot in good conscience ask you to do this. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

I notice the hesitation again, but say nothing as I stare straight back, and nod once, leaving no doubt to my answer.

Letting out an explosive sigh, Elsa slumps into the chair, rubbing her temples.

"I really wish this wasn't needed. Thank you, Rai, for this. I just have one more thing to say."

She stands and comes so close I can smell her shampoo, a light, airy floral scent. Looking me in the eye and placing her hands on my cheeks in an almost intimate way she locks eyes with me and speaks.

"Live through this, Raiken. I can't… I don't think I could deal with losing you."

I smile, and give her the guard's salute.

Then I hug her, and we stay like that for a minute before separating and start planning.

-Winter Lightning-

The preparations go quickly- the kingdom of Kelvaarii is fairly close via trade routes on the sea, and will only take a week for us to arrive. Yes, 'us'. Elsa had insisted on watching these games, if only to provide support for me, and Anna had heard and decided she wanted to come as well. Elsa pointed out that she could hardly leave without someone in charge, and that resulted in a cranky Anna being left behind with a stressed Kristoff at her side. The week went by quickly, and all too soon we were disembarking the ship and entering the walled desert city. Elsa was greatly enjoying the heat, as her powers kept her cool and she could simply feel whatever temperature she wished. I simply boiled. Such is life, we move on. After speaking with dignitaries about quarters and where I would go as a contestant, we were split up; Elsa was required to stay with her guards in the palace, and I was taken down to the arena under heavy guard, just like the other competitors. With a quick hug and a few encouraging words to each other, we left for our destinations. The room they gave me was not to my tastes; incredibly opulent, showing wealth just to show wealth. I stayed there as little as possible, availing myself of the public training grounds for the contestants. What I saw was a sight to behold.

Every single other competitor was a ball of angry, bulky muscle or a clanking, angry knight. Everyone was bursting with competitive urges and insults; I entered the room and was mistaken as a servant simply because I was the least obviously muscular in the room. After rebuffing the drunk who asked me to get him another beer, I stepped up to an empty punching bag bay to jeers of laughter and taunts; I ignored them, and dressed in my old leathers. The insults stopped, and silence fell as they recognized who I was. Elsa had promised me a new identity; I convinced her to use my old one for here, and to finally make the new one when we got back home.

Through the silence, I began my katas, flowing through them and beating the bag until my fingers bled and I was tired from my bones outwards. Then, I rested and stretched, ate and drank some, and repeated. I had an audience the entire time, so I kept my motions quick but not as sharp or as fast as I really was. For days, I worked and regained my own style; I dropped the Assassin's style, as it was too dark and bloody for me. Instead, I worked and _worked_ on my Raiken and my own unnamed style. Ironically, it was one of the other contestants who gave me the perfect name for my style, and on the last day for training too.

The man was one of the more tolerable sorts, someone from the oriental islands. When he saw me, he remarked that my style looked superficially like the lost style Raiken. He, and everyone else, was stunned when I stopped my katas and turned to him, gave a short bow, and signed to him in the rough gestures that I knew. He didn't read them, but a servant did and translated for me.

"Indeed, it is based in that style and I was a Grandmaster in Raiken before I changed professions. You have a good eye, sir."

Startled, he nodded to me in respect, and lapsed into a thoughtful silence. I went back to my katas, aware that he was watching more closely, and when I finished, he came up to me and spoke once more.

"Your new style is indeed like the Raiken of old, but is much more lethal and sharp; it is more of a Lightning Demon style, not a simple Lightning Fist. Raijin, not Raiken."

And thus I named my style the Raijin no ken, and began one of the bloodiest chapters of my life.

The day of the tournament dawned, and my reminder that rules will have changed had me tied into knots. As the hundreds of competitors were led out, I looked up at the Royal's Box to see if Elsa was there. To my surprise, she wasn't. Frowning in concern, I barely listen to the opening announcements until I hear something that makes my blood boil.

The announcer was talking of the rules, and blathering on about how the rule changes were to simulate the uncertainty of war and blah blah blah. I tuned him out until he came to two points.

"This year, all matches are allowed to be to the death, no consequences! War is brutal and you shall be too!" This angered me. I had no wish to kill, and if I could avoid it, I would. The continuation of this rule squashed my hopes and fired my rage.

"As a part of this, if even one of the contestants of any match, be it a group match, free for all or team battle decides that it is a death match, then it WILL BE ONE! All champions will follow this rule, or be ejected and any treaty's made with Kelvaarii made null."

Yes, that rule made me see red, but who they had just frog-marched into the Royal's Box at bow-point made it a supreme effort to not drop my power's walls and vaporize the stadium.

And, of course, the announcer has something to say to that, too.

"Ahh, the Ice Queen of Arendelle! Did you know, folks, that she brought the Silent Assassin to fight for her country, and then tried to back out when we gave her the privilege of knowing about the new rules in advance? Well, it was so rude of her that we added a special condition to the Assassin's fights; if he loses, we cut ties with Arendelle… and we cut the Snow Queen's neck."

If I hadn't locked all but a tiny fraction of my power (just enough to boost my speed, reactions and strength) away, I would have _zapped_ to that booth and _zapped_ us both back to the ship and left right away. As it was, I was starting to look forward to the death matches; over 90% of the competitors were from Kelvaarii, and I wanted _blood_.

I knew, in some far off place in my mind that I was going the 'rending', the violent, black place in my mind where even gods fear to tread. I welcomed the feeling, wanting to make them pay for threatening Elsa. I meant to rip them apart;

I did not disappoint.

-Winter Lightning-

We were led back to our chambers by guards, my contingent quadruple the others. After half an hour of waiting, I was so far gone in my rage that I was already planning to use the Assassins Style, regardless of my oath, when I was summoned to the arena.

I arrived to an empty field, just packed dirt up to the sheer walls with gates for the competitors stationed at regular intervals around the perimeter. They were all full with angry men, most armored, and all heavily armed. I knew this was a setup the moment I saw it; they had probably all asked for a death match, while I had not.

A bleak grin comes to my face, slowly turning into a rictus of rage. Their funerals.

The asshole of an announcer mentions that it is a death match, blathers on for a while, and then signals the lowering of the gates. I brace myself; all the other gates lowered quickly, and mine was coming down very slowly. By the time it was down, I would be hip deep in murderous men.

I smirk darkly- time to change the rules.

With a running leap, I bounce from one wall onto the other, gaining height until I'm over the top of the gate, and then I launch myself into an acrobat's tumble, landing safely on the other side in time to meet the first wave. I don't even try for the battle calm; I delve deep into the battle RAGE, and as I pull my power into my body, my vision goes grey, and I fall into the _rending_.

I rush the oncoming men, ready to kill.

We collide.

Sweep, kick, break the arm, and snap the neck. The dance of death was upon me, and I was leading the waltz. A man in full plate mail swung a two-handed Warhammer at me. I ducked, rushed forwards and struck his chest piece with an open-handed strike that crushed it and his ribcage into bloody soup, bone shards sticking out of the open sides of the armor. Leaving the man to die, gasping, I turned to a pair of twins flanking me. They were armed with long daggers in each hand, and they rushed me with feral smiles and berserk howls. I jumped straight up, thus making their stabbing strikes hit each other. The wounds were not fatal; they had angled the daggers when I had moved. I fixed that. I landed atop them, crouching and using my enhanced strength to do something utterly gruesome- I ripped their heads clean off their torsos. The sound of snapping bones and ripping flesh sounded through the arena as I pulled on the top man's head, his twin screaming as I went. Vertebra crunched, cartilage ripped with wet pops and muscle came apart in a welter of gore and my soundless roar of rage. I threw the twitching head as hard as I could at the announcer's box, landing it at the MC's feet and spraying him with blood. I repeated the act on the sobbing twin, this time launching the body, not the head, at the stunned and nauseated attackers. I bowled three over, and then _**I**_rushed in, holding a dagger in each hand. I plunged into the mass of brutes, each slice hitting an artery, each downward stroke opening bowels and intestines onto the dusty ground. I _murdered_ for almost an hour, breaking both daggers off into a man's eye-sockets halfway through. I removed arms from living torsos, used shattered bones pulled from the people's broken legs as daggers, the sheer brutality echoing through my head, my rage not diminished in the slightest.

They had threatened my new family; I was going to show them the true meaning of _hell._

All too soon, it was me and the last two men. I had a broken platemail chest piece in my right hand; I had just used it to crush a man's pelvis. I threw it at the last man, catching him in the neck and causing arterial splatter to splash on the now final man. The last man, showing more sense than the entire arena's worth of corpses, turns and runs. I walk after him, slowly, unhurriedly. I had nowhere to go. Finally, he dropped his mace and picked up a small dagger from the ground. As I approached, he took it in both hands… and stabbed himself in the heart, ending his own life. I watched, emotionlessly, as he slumped over dead.

After a moment, I emerged from the rending haze, from the place where there are no gods, and saw what I had done. I was… dead at that moment; no feelings. I couldn't even process what had happened, what I had done.

Startling me, trumpets sounded. The announcer, a different man this time, came to the edge of the platform and announced me as the first round victor. He asked if I had any words, and as I locked gazes with Elsa, seeing the horror in her eyes, I spoke, my new voice booming across the bloody mud and into the still silent stands.

"Do you see this, King? This is what happens when you threaten the ones that I care for, when you encroach on my soul. You better have dozens more assaults like this ready, and more. Otherwise…"

I lock gazes with the sweating King of Kelvaarii, speaking the remaining words with menace dripping from my voice.

"Otherwise, I will pull you into the place where there are no gods. I will pull you into the _RENDING CORNERS OF MY SOUL_ and you will die in agony like no man, god or beast has ever felt, nor will feel again."

With this, I leave the dusty wasteland, my cadre of guards scared shitless of me. I run into my room as I come near, and collapse into the bathing room, scrubbing my skin until it wept tears of blood, trying to get the sight of what I had done out of my head. I lost count of how many hours I sobbed and vomited. I couldn't do anything but sit there and be _so scared of what I had done_ that I couldn't even open my eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door, a pattern to the sound that somehow broke through to the remnants of my mind. Without thinking, only running on the association of memories with that knock cause me to yelp something before I resume my shuddering.

I don't notice the soft padding of feet approaching the washroom.

I don't register the sob of dismay at seeing my state;

The first thing I feel through my haze of self-hatred is the cool caress of snow on my tortured skin.

I finally hear a soft voice, comforting me, reassuring me.

I finally hear Elsa, asking me to come back from my broken state.

I hear, for the first time in forever, eight words that change my life.

"Raiken, I love you! Come back to me!"


	5. Status Update

Okay! Sorry guys, but my muse just laid down and died with this story. I wrote myself into a mental corner, and I thought to hit it from another direction, so it looks like I'm revamping Winter Lightning. The redo is going up after I post this, it's named Steel and Shadows- find it on my profile. First chappy is around 4500 words, bigger than my normal first chapters. trying this out because I seem to lose around 2/3 of my initial viewers on the first chapter. Anyway, this story is up for adoption. Just PM me saying 'Dude, I'm stealing winter Lightning, kthxbye'.

It was a great story while it lasted, at least in my head, but the new version will hopefully have 275000% more awesome to it!


End file.
